Encore
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Sequel to "The Kissing Scene."   Joey and Chandler work at being in a real relationship and sharing it with their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

**Author's Note:** You guys voted for it! Here is a continuation to "The Kissing Scene" Enjoy. Please_ read and review_, Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters.

**A/N:** This is a sequel to my story "The Kissing Scene". If you have not read it, I would suggest reading it before this one so you can understand the story fully. Takes place in season 2.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a bright sun. I'm snuggled in my warm, comfortable bed and I don't want to move. I've had a wonderful sleep and an even more perfect night. How can everything be so sublime for such an awful day to await me?<p>

I turn to my side and see him laying beside me. Joey, with his warm, soft skin; the sun beating down on his face through the open blinds. We've been together, officially, for an entire week. But today is horrible because today is the day Joey and I decided we needed to tell the others. Joey has the worst time keeping secrets, so to keep one as big as this bottled up- well, I'm surprised he made it through the week! I guess he's right, I always avoid awkward situations if I can and I really should't hide our relationship. I don't want to, I just don't want to face the moment when I tell everyone I'm gay and they respond with, "we knew it" or "It was about time." Then the real shock will be Joey coming out and then that we're together. Where finally I'll get a little credit for some of the shock. It won't be fun in my eyes and I honestly don't know how they will react. I really thought I knew my friends, I mean I do of course. We know every little thing about each other and almost all of each other's secrets. But the more I think over how this might play out, I truly have no clue what they're gonna say. Sometimes, it really scares me.

I hear shifting to my side and see Joey starting to stir. His eyes open tiredly and he slowly sits up. I sit up with him and smile at him. He wearily smiles back, he's never been a morning person.

"Hey," His voice is raspy as it always is in the morning. I love this deep, rustled tone because us waking up in the same bed every morning is the only way I would have grown familiar to it. It's a small reminder everyday that we're actually together. My smile remains.

"Hey," I reply. "Want some breakfast?"

"Mmm," he forces out. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek before getting up and out of the bed. He watches me get dressed and I love when he does this too. It clarifies once more, for me, that he's actually attracted to me, it's not a dream. I take in one last look at his morning face before making my way to the kitchen and whipping up some pancakes.

He walks out just as I'm finishing up the batch.

I see him lick his lips through a smile.

"Smells good," he says.

"Well, then the chef's expecting a tip," I joke. He sits down on the bar stool and I slide some pancakes into the plate lying in front of him. He barely flashes me a smile before drowning his plate in syrup and digging in. I make myself a plate and join him.

"That was really good," Joey comments after scraping his plate clean. He walks over to the sink and drops it in. He notices I'm finishing up as well and, after my last bite, takes my plate for me. I walk around to the sink as well and catch him off guard when he turns back around, not expecting me.

"I thought I was getting a tip?" I continue with the joke he dropped earlier.

"Hmm…" he smiles. "How about something complimentary instead?"

"Depends what it is," I play back.

"How about…." he trails off as if thinking, but then surprises me with a kiss.

"Hey, by the way, what ever happened to naked Thursdays?" I tease him some more as I run my hand over his chest, smoothing over his gray t-shirt. I feel him grin through the kisses.

"It's not Thursday," he cuts in between kisses. I smile back at this, but I think he's getting tired of these interruptions. When he sticks his tongue into my mouth I grab hold of his neck to make sure he doesn't stop anytime soon. Unfortunately, my plan encounters complications when we hear the door opening. We break away faster than lighting and find Ross walking through the door.

That flushed feeling you get when someone has almost just caught you doing something you don't want them to see… well, it's multiplied by a trillion these days. I hate it, it's like I almost just got caught and also I'm gay and dating your other best friend. I mean my body literally shakes sometimes and I can't stand it. It hasn't happened that often, it's only been a week, but three times is enough to make you dread a feeling so much you could kill the person who caused you to go through it.

"Hey Ross, what's up?" Joey says perfectly normal.

"Rachel is still mad over this whole list thing! I mean, I don't get it- it's just a little pros and cons, it's a perfectly legitimate way to make a decision. Am I wrong here, isn't the fact that I chose her over Julie in the end what really matters?" Ross questions us.

"I don't know, girls get like that you know? Crazy over every little thing you say," I say as I walk further away from Joey to be on the safe side. I end up in the middle of the living room. Joey stays behind the counter and Ross paces around somewhere between us.

"Yeah, they're real sensitive," Joey adds.

"I just don't know what else to do. I tried to point out all the positive, flatter her, I even told _her_ to make a list!"

"And did she?" I ask.

"No! She refuses to, I don't understand her!" Ross breathes out frustrated. Then he sighs before asking us another question. "Do you guys think I made a mistake? Should I have broken up with Julie?"

We take a moment to answer. I'm about to say something, but Joey cuts in first.

"Come on man, you've been hung up on her for so long. You finally have your chance, so unless your feelings have changed, I say go for it."

Ross nods at him.

"Yeah, you've basically wanted the same girl since high school, with the exception of Carol… but that didn't work out, so I say you have to give it a shot. If you don't, you'll never know if she's really the one," I awkwardly impute. I can see Joey trying not to smirk and I wish again Ross wasn't here so I could freely make a remark to him. That's one of my favorite things about our relationship, we taunt each other constantly. We're completely open to make fun and tease each other. The problem, in this case, is that it usually results in kissing or making out. Example… two minutes ago. I don't think that would fly so well with Ross.

"You guys are right. I have to fight for her. I'm not waiting another ten years!" Ross replies.

"Yeah man!" Joey cheers him on and pats him on the back on his way out.

"Thanks guys," he calls on his way out the door.

Joey looks back at me after the room has filled with silence.

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if we waited another week?"

"What?" I ask, not believing what he's saying.

"I don't know, i just was thinking about what it would be like to tell Ross, while he was just here and…. also my first appearance on "Days of our Lives" is on soon, I don't want that to be awkward, you know?"

"No, definitely not," I say, so excited as to where this is going.

"So, you won't be mad if we…"

"Push it off another week? No, I totally get it, in fact, I agree… _great_ idea!" Now my enthusiasm is a little too prominent, but he ignores it and we settle on delaying the coming out party.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, another week goes by. We all watched Joey's first appearance as Drake Ramorary and celebrated together. Now, it's Sunday night and tomorrow is officially a week later. We're watching TV together in the recliners. I didn't sit with him, like I usually do, because I'm scared the topic might come up again.

"What do you want to watch?" Joey asks, still flipping through the channels.

"I don't know."

He seems satisfied with some show and leaves it on, a few minutes in he looks over at me.

"You okay?"

I'm totally in my head, thinking over all the ways the subject of us coming out may come up. I blink and look over.

"Me, yeah fine, why?"

"Well, you're really quiet and you're…not sitting with me. Did I do something?"

"No, no of course not. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About…you and the show!," I lie with sudden excitement. "You were really great, I'm so proud of you."

Joey doesn't believe me for one second.

"Come on, man, why are you lying?"

"Hey, just to be clear I really am proud."

"Okay, thanks, but that's not what you were thinking about. Just come out with it."

The words hit me sharply. No, I don't want to come out, not yet! I need to distract him out of fear he'll catch on to his own words. Then it hits me.

The surprising truth is, Joey and I haven't _done_ anything. We've made out and felt each other up, that's all. We haven't even seen each other fully naked. We sleep in the same bed every night, but never anything less than underwear on. I wanted to, but he's been hesitant. I honestly thought he would be up for sex even if he's never been with a man before. I think he's still adjusting to himself being gay and I think he feels if he goes the distance with a guy, it'll officially confirm it for him. I'm not mad at these likely assumptions because I know it's hard for a guy like him to get over his pride and I'm just happy he's taking the steps, even if they are only small steps…he's making them.

"Okay, you caught me," I say. "I was actually thinking about us. About maybe taking our relationship… to the next level?"

I look at him and see him swallow hard.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," I worry I'm ruining things now.

"Yes you are, I knew this would be a problem. I want to…I just…" Joey stands up and I follow him quickly.

"No, no! It's not a problem. Joe, it's fine. I can wait as long as you need." I hurry over to him. I put my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, It's my fault. I'm such a loser."

I'm a little shocked because I've never heard Joey call himself a name like that. I'm usually the one getting 'dork' or 'idiot', especially when it comes to a topic like sex.

"No..." I can't help but chuckle. He looks at me.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, I just… never thought I'd hear you call yourself something like…_loser._"

He does a good job at holding back a smile, but I can see it behind his lips.

"Well, I am…I mean I haven't had sex in two weeks and I haven't even tried!" He smiles and I smirk back at him.

"Well, what are you so worried about?" I figure I should ask sometime. He takes an unsteady breath.

"I don't know…I don't…." he bites his lip.

"What?" I ask softly to not sound reprimanding.

"It's embarrassing," he says.

That throws off my original theory, unless he finds confirming he's gay embarrassing.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I say, but he turns away in an immature manner. So, I join in to get it out of him. "Come on, say it, say it!" I start to tug on his arm like a child and he pulls his arm back every time. I grab his arm with both hands this time and he immediately starts to pull away as I attempt to force him to me. "Say it, spill the beans!" I joke as he tries to escape my hold. His feet slip slightly and he tumbles towards me as my grip is still in tact. I loosen my hold when he's stumbled right in front of me. He refuses to make eye contact though.

"Come on, I think we can agree, we're past the point of keeping things from each other," I say as I let his arm go completely.

"_Okayyyyy_," he sighs. "I don't want…to…" he takes another deep breath to stall for time. I give him a stern look saying he better tell me already.

"Mess it up. I don't want to… do it wrong," he shyly confesses.

"Seriously?" I question him.

"Well, more I don't want to be bad. I mean, sex was always the one thing I never had to worry about. I knew I was good at it. This will be so _different_." He clarifies.

"Well, hey, it'll be my first time too and better than that, I've never been 'amazing' at sex so you'll have even less to compete with!" I say and it seems to makes him feel better.

"Besides, I wouldn't care if you are the worst I've ever had. That just means more practice for us!"

He smiles at me.

"Okay, I guess you're right."

"Yes, so take your time and you can let me know when you're ready."

He nods at me with a comforted smile and I smile back, glad I was such a help. He takes a step closer and kisses me warmly. He lets my lips go, but doesn't stray far. I feel his breath still on me.

"Does this mean…." I begin, as I feel the heat of the kiss rising on my lips.

"Uh, not yet…sorry," he whispers embarrassed. I don't say anymore and just kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Okay, there's a problem. It's sort of like when I kissed Joey for the first time and then went going crazy wanting to kiss him again. Well, ever since we discussed moving forward in our relationship, physically, it's been difficult to control myself. See, all those make-out sessions and feeling Joey's body as well as feeling him through his shorts is always really hot. But I've controlled my excitement basically by picturing my father. After that, or picturing my mother, I'm fine for the rest of the night. I don't have to worry. I assume Joey is doing to same, at least I hope so because otherwise it would mean he's not turned on by me. So, I'm gonna go with he's picturing something gross too.<p>

Anyway, I've found myself in… _uncomfortable_ situations more and more often. It happens mostly at work, which after a while I decided I didn't mind. There are bathrooms or closets or closed places I could sneak away to. At first, getting hot and heavy over imaging what Joey and I might someday be doing freaked me out. I mean I was getting a hard on at work! But then I thought about it and figured, hey it's better than at home where Joey will see and then he'll feel that he's making me suffer. So, after I got over my own anxiety, I took my free time to dream about my boyfriend and yes, pleasure myself at work. Some would say it's gross and inappropriate, but hey I'm not getting it anywhere else. For once, I want to enjoy getting turned on by my boyfriend, even if he's not there.

So, one day I'm happily making my way back to my desk when I run into Rob. He's openly gay and has thought I was gay, he once tried to set me up with another guy. But we've worked together a year now and I think somehow, over those twelve months, I convinced him I was straight. The thought of him finding out I I'm actually gay now seems horrifying to me. Back then, I hated that he thought I was gay and I don't want him to ever know he was right, or would have been right in the future.

"Hey Chandler," he speaks with a sly voice like he knows something's up. I look at him strange.

"Rob," I state.

"So, what's new buddy? Huh, you doing okay?" He puts his hand on my shoulder and my brows don't unknit as I look down at his hand. I look back up.

"Yeah, fine," I say and move away so his hand falls.

"It's just," he goes into a whisper now. "I think I've noticed your frequent bathroom visits."

How could he possibly know what I was doing. He's watching me way too much if he caught on, or did he see me one time or hear me? I wonder frantically in my head now, but attempt to keep a level face.

"So…I have some bladder issues," I lie, but he gives me a look.

"Okay, if that's what you want to call them. But hey if you want I can set you up with someone. And a girl this time, I know, I know!" Rob tells me and he must know. I don't want to think about how he knows and pray he's just guessing from my many bathroom trips.

"Uh, I'm alright. Thanks." I try to walk away, but he runs back to me.

"No, really. I know a lot of great girls and not just great personalities, but uh you know that other stuff you guys like. The um big b-"

"Okay stop!" I interrupt his awkward attempt to talk to a straight man he's unaware is gay now. "Look, I'm sure they're nice, but I'm fine really."

"Chandler, I just want to help. I don't want to see you go to the bathroom everyday and-"

"Okay!" This time I interrupt him, scared of what he was going to say. "I just don't need a girl right now. I know you think you know somethings, but you don't. Things aren't always what they appear to be," I try to convince him he doesn't know what I've been doing.

"Okay, you know Chandler I really don't get you sometimes. See, this is why- are you sure you're not gay?" He asks me again. Usually, I would shoot him an annoyed look by this point, but the question I've heard so many times catches me off guard. I try not to swallow too noticeably and I hope sweat isn't really forming on my forehead, like I think it might be. I feel like a deer in headlights. He found me, but I'm not sure if there's still time to get away. So, I'm frozen. Unfortunately, he notices my unusual reaction.

"Chandler?"

Still nothing, I don't want to speak. I turn away now, hoping it will come off as I'm angry with him. No such luck.

"Wait a minute, Chandler are you….are you?" He keeps questioning me.

"No!" I blurt out, but it's not enough.

"You…you are, aren't you? Hey, now there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"_No_, I'm not!" I try again.

"Chandler, listen to me. You can't live like this. You need to be open."

I don't know how to respond, I think I've been hit by that car. There's no escaping the car crash now, I'm a goner. I turn back to him, but stare at the floor.

"Okay, what if I am," I mumble under my breath. I'm still mad he had to find out, especially Rob of all people.

"That's perfectly fine. I think it's great, it's wonderful!"

"Shhhhh!" I chastise him.

"Sorry," he speaks softly. "Chandler, this is so great. You can finally live freely now. Life will be so much happier for you. Hey, do you want to talk about anything? Oh, are you looking for someone, I know_ plenty_ of guys." He jollily states.

"No, no!" I nearly yell. He doesn't understand why I wouldn't want to be set up with one of his friends.

"Okay, fine fine. Well, do you have anyone to talk to? I got it! How about my friends, me and you all get together to chat? It'll be fun!"

"I don't think so," I laugh at him.

"Chandler, chandler. Listen to me, you need this!"

"Okay, if I let you and your friends come over, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, you can come over tomorrow," I unfortunately give in and write my address down on a piece of paper. He smiles so big it nearly falls off his face. I just roll my eyes and walk away.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, Rob and his three friends Jerry, Andrew, and Chris come over. I've already been sitting here for an hour listening to all their stories of how they realized they were gay, when and how they came out, and who their first gay celebrity crush was. I don't know if I'm just an awful homosexual or I just find them uninteresting, but I was bored out of my mind. I didn't want to hear another minute of this. Jerry was going on about his first real boyfriend when Joey walks through the door. I'm so happy to have any interruption at all, I don't even think the situation over.<p>

"Joey!" I shout happily and spring up from my chair. They all look up to see him entering the room with a confused expression.

"Uh, hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing, these are just some guys from work," I tell him. "Did you need me for anything, anything important you need to talk about or some place i have to be?" I ask with wild eyes hoping he'll get me out of this. His face is still unsure and he takes a while to answer again.

"Uh, I don't think so."

I'm not sure if I give him a look at this point, but he shrugs innocently at me.

"Uh, Chandler, can I talk to you for a moment please," Rob suddenly shoots up. I look over and notice how strangely everyone is staring at us. I walk over as Joey begins to put his stuff down and take off his coat.

"What?" I say and Rob pulls me further off to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me who your room mate is?"

I don't get what he means, when all his friends crowd around us in an instant.

"You couldn't mention Drake Ramorary was your room mate?" Chris exclaims and I understand now. I forgot he was on such a well known soap opera, he's been on quite a few episodes now. He even got an article in "Soap Opera Digest."

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize," I tell them and their eyes go wide.

"What do you mean, didn't realize? You're living with Daytime's new sexiest soap star!" Chris jumps in with a hushed tone.

"Oh man, he's even better looking in person. How's my hair?" Andrew checks with Chris.

"Guys, calm down. He's just a normal guy." I say, partly proud that I'm secretly dating the star. "Do you want to meet him?" I ask and they shake their heads vigorously.

"Hey Joe? Uh, would you mind meeting some people?" I ask and he walks over. "This is Rob, we work together and these are his friends."

They all introduce themselves and practically fall over him. He catches on when they tell him they're fans of the show. I let them take over and selfishly let Joey suffer by leaving them to it. I go and grab a beer because I need one. Truthfully, it's not that bad, Joey loves talking about himself. At least, he's enjoying his moment of fame for about ten minutes before the fact that their adrenaline hasn't decreased even slightly is getting to be a little much. It's at the point where they won't even let him speak. They're just throwing questions and compliments at him non stop.

"Okay, hey hey!" I yell and they finally shut up. "I think we should wrap it up here. This was fun Rob, but we won't be doing it again…right?"

His eyes fall and I know he's regretting his word, since he found out I live with Joey. But he acknowledges it and ushers his friends out to their dismay.

When they all leave I apologize to Joey.

"It's alright, it was pretty cool."

"Yeah, until they wouldn't stop. I think they kind of like you."

"What?" Joey asks.

"Well, they're gay," I tell him. His eyebrows knit together. "Do you think four straight guys would that huge of soap opera fans?"

"Why are you hanging out with gay guys?"

"Oh, well, he asked." I say.

"Who?"

"Uh, Rob," I answer cautiously because I'm not sure why Joey is questioning everything.

"Have you hung out with him and his friends before?"

"Rob? No, he's annoying."

"Then, why?" he asks again and I'm getting nervous.

"Well, uh, Rob has always thought I was gay and he sort of figured it out."

"He knows?" Joey suddenly jumps towards me. I take a step back.

"Yeah, I confessed. He basically knew anyway."

"Why would you tell him? We haven't even told our friends yet. Did you tell him about me, do they know about us?"

"No, no! They know nothing else, just that I'm gay. They thought I might want to talk about it with someone. I only agreed so they would leave me alone!"

Joey runs his fingers through his hair in a distraught manner. I feel so terrible even though I don't fully get what's so troubling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would care so much."

"I don't like that these guys I don't even know…know!"

"But why, it's just me."

"Yeah, but we're together, there's a relation here. Things can draw back to me. I just don't want strangers knowing before our friends even do, even if it's just you."

"Okay, my bad," I tell him sorrowfully.

"And then you invited them over! I mean, what if something went wrong and they figured out we were together? I would be out of the bag before I even decided!"

I'm shocked at his outburst and he doesn't give me a chance to respond this time. He walks into his room and shuts the door. I'm left frozen once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I decide myself, I should just sleep in my own bed tonight and give Joey some space. Unfortunately, something unexpected happens. An arousing dream spurs in the middle of the night. It's not just me and Joey, it includes the four guys. They all want him and are all over him, but he's trying to get away and get to me. I'm trying to reach him, but I can't move…I'm stuck. Then all of the sudden-I swear this happens- Joey stands up and starts taking off his pants. I have a sharp pain in my chest that these annoying four guys are getting the show, getting everything I've been waiting for. Instead, the minute he starts pushing his pants down, they disappear. Now, it's just me and him. Since, I'm used to seeing him in his underwear, I expect that to be it. But it's not, he starts removing his underwear. Then he says, 'Chandler, it's time.' I can't explain what happens next because it's only a few more seconds before I awake in a sweat.

Thank god, I slept alone tonight because a wet dream would have been so humiliating. I realize it's morning and I have to get ready for work. I strip my sheets and then make my way out to the bathroom to shower. I'm so in my head again, thinking about the dream and the thought that I could have been sleeping right next to Joey. I walk straight into the bathroom, not even looking around. The next thing I know I hear the shower curtain opening and Joey is standing in the shower, completely naked. I can't look away. His body is glistening with water droplets. Within seconds, my eyes instantly travel to the one spot I've never seen. This is where my eyes stay glued for the most part. I'm finally looking at Joey's penis and it's certainly eye catching. It's so much better in person rather than imagining it. The size was pretty accurate, large, and I can't look away.

"Chandler?" He breaks my staring as he takes his towel and begins to wrap it around him. I'm surprised he wasn't more frantic about it, maybe he didn't realize this is the first time I'm seeing him naked. I close my eyes and keep them shut tight.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here."

He doesn't say anything and so after a few moments I open my eyes to find him standing right in front of me. He's holding a half smile, I can't believe he's smiling at this, I feel so stupid.

"It's okay."

I don't respond. He keeps the smirk on his face and makes his way out.

Right before he walks through the door frame, I hear him say.

"Shower's free."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I go to get ready for bed. Sadly, Joey and I haven't talked since this morning. We were both at work, so we didn't really see each other either, but it was a pretty silent dinner.<p>

I walk into my own room once again. I think tonight I'm actually okay with sleeping alone because I got such a treat this morning. It might not have been so pleasant in terms of receiving it and I wish either one of us could have been more prepared, but no matter how it happened, it did.

There's a knock at my door, I turn around and see Joey standing in the door frame.

"Hey."

"Hey," he repeats back to me. "Are you sleeping here?"

"Uh, yeah, I was gonna," I shrug.

I realize I assumed Joey would be mad for a little while and it might be a few nights of sleeping alone.

"It's just- getting kind of lonely in my room," he pouts his lip slightly.

I crack a smile. Mostly because I'm thrilled he wants me back so soon and also because it's funny he even thinks he needs to be cute with me to win me back.

"Alright, I guess I could come back…if you want me too."

"I do."

"So, you're not mad or anything?"

"Nah, it was stupid. Sorry about that."

"No, it was me-"

"Chandler, I hate fighting. I hated last night, I think a day is all I can take."

"Yeah?" I'm breathing happiness at this point.

"Yeah. I mean, you're allowed to tell whoever you want. I don't own you, I just don't want people knowing about me until I'm ready."

"Yeah, of course. I would never do that to you," I assure him.

"I know," he says. "So, want to go to bed now?"

"Okay," I say and start following him out of the room. "Uh, hey sorry about this morning," I apologize again about the shower incident. He turns around and flashes me a grin.

"Chandler, I told you it was fine."

"Why are you always smiling about this?" I finally ask, partly annoyed to being out of the loop.

"What? It wasn't a big deal, I was only naked."

"Exactly, I mean- we haven't ever…seen…" I feel so immature about this, especially when his reaction is so calm.

"Chandler, I liked that you…couldn't look away. That would make anyone feel good. It made me laugh, that's when I realized the fight was so pointless."

"Oh… well, your welcome then," I joke and walk right past him, into his bedroom.

I know he's smirking at my sarcastic comment though. I secretly smile as well.

* * *

><p>I'm home again, home is snuggled in Joey's arms in his bed. I realize how quickly I drift off to sleep when I'm comforted by his warmth.<p>

It was a peaceful sleep for a little while, but unfortunately I run into some bad luck yet again. I have a dream about Joey and I in the shower, _of course!_ And after seeing him this morning, the dream is more vivid than ever. I wake up before it finishes and realize I'm rock hard. I look over and see Joey has fallen back to his side, sound asleep.

I silently sneak out of the bed and tip toe to my room. I have to quickly take care of this without him knowing. Then, the worst thing to possibly occur happens! Right as I'm in the middle of jerking off, I see the doorknob start to turn. I freeze, with my eyes wide. Joey opens the door and calls my name. I'm still frozen. All the evidence is technically covered by my blanket, which I placed over me. I don't know what to do, maybe he won't notice or realize what's going on. Then again why would I come back here? That's precisely what he asks next. This looks bad, what reason could there be for wanting to sleep alone in my own bed?

No words are coming out of my mouth and now his eyes are definitely adjusted to the dark room. He's staring right at me, trying to figure the situation out.

"Uhhh, I-" I attempt to speak, but it's not going well.

"What… are you doing?"

"Sleeping, I just woke up," I lie. He doesn't look the slightest bit convinced. He cocks his head to the side.

"Wh- why are you… you were sleeping?"

I take a huge, terrified gulp.

"Hmm, yep," I shakily respond.

He starts moving towards me. Every step he takes shakes me to my core. I pray he doesn't keep going, but he doesn't stop until he's standing right beside my bed. What is he gonna do, pull the blankets away, see what's underneath? My mouth has gone dry by this point, so there's nothing left to swallow. The worst part is trying to get over being aroused when the object of your affection is standing right over you. I'm so uncomfortable, I wish he would leave so I could just finish. I'm doing all I can not to start squirming, even though I'm dying to get moving again. He's not saying anything, why is he just watching me? I can't take this anymore, just do something! I want to yell at him so badly, he's just standing there!

"Do you," he begins. "Want some help with that?"

I guess, all the time, he was figuring it out.

The only sound that comes out is a strained moan, the worst possible response to his question, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't speak and it's getting to be too much. I'm not looking at him anymore, just staring straight down, but I see his hands out of the corner of my eye. They are taking hold of the blanket and pulling it back. I debate stopping him, but what's left to lose? He already knows.

He pulls it back and his sees me holding my hard dick. Joey is staring at my naked body. I'm running out of air, is it getting hotter in here? He sits down on the edge of my bed. I don't move except for the slight bounce the bed creates when he sits down. I think I finally realize what's actually about to happen. As horrifying as this situation seemed at first, it could in fact be what I've been so desperate for. I can't pass this chance by. When I remove my hands, I find out I'm right. Joey replaces my hands with his and starts rubbing down hard on my erection. Pretty soon, I'm writhing under his weighted force. He grabs me next and proceeds to "help me out" until I'm cumin minutes later, finally releasing all the pent up arousal. His touch is gentle now as I try to slow my breathing down. I open my eyes and look at him when he takes his hand away.

I want to say so much, I can't decide what I should say first. It ends up I don't have to say anything because within seconds Joey sits over me, straddling me. I have a strong feeling, I'm not so satisfied anymore. He leans down and starts kissing me until all the breath I just got back escapes me again. And I was right once more, my excitement is back, just as apparent as before. But this time, and for the first time, I feel his evident excitement on top of mine, which only turns me on even more. Without even thinking, I start rubbing against him. He moves down to my neck and keeps sucking until I swear there's already a hickey already in place. The rubbing hasn't stopped and now Joey breaks away from my neck. He's breathing heavily and so am I. I pause, in case we're going too far. He takes a second to just breathe. I hope that's not my answer, that he wants to stop because I'm not sure if I can. I'm doing all I can just to stay still at this moment. Thankfully, he starts it back up again. We grind against each other until we both cum. He lets his body fall flat over me. He's panting by my ear and I'm huffing just as heavily. I can feel his wet boxers on top of me. I smile now, I think a chuckle escapes. He picks his head up and looks at me.

"Thanks," I laugh. He realizes I'm referring to his original statement and he laughs too. I'm so glad we're moving forward, this was so worth the wait and it wasn't even the real thing yet! I hope he's as happy as I am and the best part is, now I know for the future he can certainly help me out if I need him to. This can come in handy, _literally. _


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Joey and I decide we're gonna go grab some pizza after work. I tell him I'll stop by and pick him up after work. I call him when I'm outside the set and he lets me in.

"Let me just get my stuff," he tells me and we walk to his dressing room. He's gathering everything and packing his script and such back into his backpack.

"I can't believe I'm in Joey Tribbiani's dressing room!" I sing out in a girly voice. He turns and playfully glares at me.

"Ha- ha," he responds sarcastically. I smile and kept looking around the room. I look over at him and realize this is how everything happened. If Joey wasn't an actor, he would have never gotten that script and we would have never kissed and gotten together. All I can think is, thank god for that kissing scene! I'm staring at him longingly now and he looks up.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking how funny things are. Who would have ever thought this would happen?"

"What, DOOL?" he asks.

"No, you and me. Come on, would you have ever thought…" I imply the rest to be on the safe side no one's listening.

"Yeah, definitely not," he chuckles. "Well, I guess life is just unexpected."

"Yeah," I agree and then a knock is at the door. The ajar door is pushed fully open by one of Joey's co-stars.

"Hey Linda," he greets her.

"Hey Joey," she smiles at him. "I just wanted to say thanks again for covering me this morning, you always have my back."

"Eh, it was no problem," he says.

"No, really, you saved me. I owe you," she tells him and walks over to him to place a grateful hand on his arm. It's when she starts lightly stoking his arm and giving him the 'you're so great' look I start getting a little ticked off.

"I think I'd get fired if it wasn't for you!" she chuckles. "But really I'm definitely gonna get better at that alarm clock thing," she jokes again. Joey laughs lightheartedly and teases her back.

"Yeah, you better missy!"

She narrows her eyes playfully at him and then all of then sudden pulls him into a hug.

"Come here," she says right before he's in her arms.

"Oh," he lets out, surprised. He pats her back with a small chuckle, but she holds on a few more seconds before letting go. Good thing she hasn't even noticed me because I'm giving her such a dirty look right now. She finally says bye and waves her whole way out the door.

"What was that?" I complain the second she's gone.

"What?"

"Uh, that!" I shake my head. "She was completely flirting with you. Does she do that everyday?"

"I don't know, that's just how she is, she teases everyone," Joey defends her.

"Really, she walks up to everyone and, and gently places her hand on them and tightly embraces them, thanking them tremendously?" I add a tone of ridicule to my voice.

"She's just being nice."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"What, Chandler come on…"

I shake my head when I realize what I'm saying.

"Sorry, you're right, I don't know why I got so annoyed. I guess she was getting me nervous, but you're right- there's no reason to be, it's not like anything would happen anyway."

"Yeah, exactly, cause I'm with you," he confirms, but that wasn't what I meant.

"Well, yeah, but also because you wouldn't-"

"Cheat, I know," he finishes for me, but again it's wrong.

"No, what I meant was, you're not…wait do you still like women?" I ask.

He looks at me, surprised.

"Oh, well, I don't like any right now."

"But wait," I'm back to trying to shake the confusion out of my head. "You are still…attracted to them?"

"You're not?" he asks me.

"Well…no," I confess. I really am officially gay, I haven't thought about women in months and I know my preferences have changed.

"Oh, well, I guess I am?" Joey says unsurely.

"So, what, are you like bi?"

"I guess, I haven't really thought about it."

"Haven't thought- don't you just know? If you still like women, then you're bi. It's pretty simple," I argue.

"Okay, then…yeah, I am."

I don't know why, but that one hurts. Maybe I should have known someone like Joey doesn't turn gay over night and completely give up women. It's just, it's been the two of us for the past few weeks now, I feel like only we exist. I sometimes forget all the women Joey has been with in the past and so I didn't even think he might still be attracted to them. I think I also hate the idea that Joey is bi rather than only gay because now I feel like there's so much more competition. What if he falls for one of the thousands of beautiful women instead or I can't satisfy him like a women can? Women are probably hitting on him all the time, he's good looking and now he's on TV! Before, I thought all that wouldn't be a problem, but now I find out Joey can steer either way? The fear that your boyfriend might break up with you has just multiplied for me and it's making me sick.

Joey looks concerned at me, since my face is probably just screaming with fear.

"Chandler?" he asks cautiously. "I don't get it, what's the problem?" He questions me genuinely. I wish I could walk away, have some alone time to think, but I can't. We're here and we have to talk about this some time. Besides, I'm starving and could kill for that pizza.

"Can we just go eat?" I try.

"No, tell me what's so wrong," he demands.

"I'm just really hungry, we can talk later."

"Chandler, no, I know you. If we put it off we'll never have this discussion."

"Fine, I don't want you to become my ex!" I snap at him.

"Huh?"

"I just didn't realize I had every women in America to compete with! Now, that I know you still like women, well what if you can't give them up? What do I even have to offer you, not these-" I say and squeeze my chest together with my hands to make pretend breasts. I'm acting like a child I know, but I'm frustrated.

"Chandler, come on, I don't need boobs to make me happy."

"You say that now, but let's a face it you're a ladies man, you always have been!" I cry and turn to walk out. Joey grabs my arm.

"Hey, haven't you noticed I've already given them up? Yeah, I might like women, but right now the only person I like is you. I don't miss any of that because I'm happy being with you. I haven't been with anyone else for a while and I don't want to be. You don't have to worry so much."

"It just kind of…scares me," I tell him softly.

"Well, you need to trust me or this can't work."

The thought of us actually breaking up tears me apart inside. I hate thinking about it for even a second.

"You're right. I do trust you, I will."


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know how many complications could come on top of finding out you're gay. I feel like Joey and I have been through a whirl wind. It's been a month and we've dealt with never building up enough courage to tell our friends, keeping it a secret, trying moving forward physically, and figuring out Joey still likes women. If he wasn't so perfect I'd be a little more bent out of shape, but I can never stay mad at him. And when he holds me at night or kisses me good morning, all my worries fly out the window. I do still worry, though, that I'll lose him, that I won't be enough for him, but for now there's nothing I can do but appreciate the time I have with him.

Joey comes home late one night after work. I hear the front door and go out to greet him. I smile at him and go to kiss him. He shies away though.

"What's wrong?" I'm nearly already in a panic.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay…"

He walks into the living room and takes a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Remember uh Linda?"

"Yeah."

I don't like the sound of this.

"Well, I guess you were right. I guess she likes me."

"Why was I right?"

"She was just joking around with me again and I noticed she was really flirting to the point where she was touching me whenever she could. She started running her hands…over my shirt and stuff. She was trying to get serious."

"And what happened?" I press.

"Nothing, I stopped her, but then she… said um," he stops and gulps. "She said, 'I still owe you for all those times' and she said she could think of a way to repay me. Then she leaned in to kiss me, but I moved away."

"Is that all?" I ask when he pauses.

"Well, I was telling you because… it kind of… uh," he breaks off again.

I wait, my hands on the verge of trembling.

"It turned me on," he admits.

His face is completely guilt-ridden. I know what he's expecting, me to be mad and get paranoid again. But it's actually the opposite. As long as he nothing happened, I only think something like this was bound to happen since he still finds the female body attractive and hey, he hasn't had real sex in over a month! Instead, I thought back to my original worrying and the first thing my mind raced to was how I could be enough for him.

Within seconds of him telling me, I jump forward.

"Well, I can take care of that!" I spring towards him with my hand directed at his crotch.

He backs away from me.

I freeze.

"Wha- with _what_?" he asks confused.

"Oh, with well, you said… I thought," I stare down at his pants to see he looks normal. He follows my eyes and looks down.

"You thought it gave me a boner?" he questions me.

I feel my cheeks heating up. I know we technically have done what I'm implying before, but it was only that one time. I've never done it to him, he's never done it again. Maybe, we're still not there, still not ready for all that. But all I can think is I have to be the one to make it better, to let him release any pent up sexual frustration he might receive from say some hot girl at work. Otherwise it'll be _her_ he'll be going to.

I back up to create some space.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Chandler?" his voice is suddenly broken sounding which I'm not expecting. I look up to see him staring at the ground. What just changed, I wonder.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…not…satisfied?"

I'm shocked he would ask this question and I'm not entirely sure what he means.

"Um, with what?"

"Er- sexually?"

I stare at him until I absorb what he's asking fully.

"Joe, I can wait."

"You seem like your in such a rush…and you're or you were…suffering a bit."

I think he's referring to the night he caught me and I wonder now if he only did _it_ because he felt guilty. Then again, he's the one that jumped on top of me when he was done, he must have wanted it at least somewhat. Or maybe it had just been too long for him too? Maybe he just needed a little something to keep him going?

"No, I'm not. I just…I"

I see Joey bites his mouth sorrowfully.

"No, look, I was jumping to _that_ because I want to make sure I…"

"What?"

"I can satisfy you. I want to be enough for you."

"Chandler-"

"No, I don't mind if some chick turns you on, but we're together so it should be me you come to when you're turned on. But I feel like I can't do anything for you, like you will never be comfortable enough with coming to me for…a little help," I shyly state.

Joey swallows.

"Of course you are enough for me," he answers.

"Well, are you satisfied?"

"With you, of course."

"But not sexually," I note.

"Well, how can either of us be, we're not having sex," he grins to make a joke out of it, but I don't laugh.

"Chandler, I know I'm moving really slow and I'm sorry. But if you can wait so can I. I'm not going to go off and sleep with some chick to get me through this, I promise. Just give me a little more time, I mean I definitely enjoyed that night and that night was a first," he explains to me. I nod my head.

"Me too." I take a gulp now. "So, you're comfortable with like…hand jobs?"

"Well, it was fun last time."

"Then, why was it only that one time? I mean, I don't mean to pry, but what do you do to get by without sex?"

His eyebrows go up and he shrugs slightly.

"Oh, uh, I actually haven't really had so much trouble with that. I mean I think this whole thing has been so new for me it's still a little scary. So, the thought of going further sometimes freaks me out and then I don't have to worry about stuff like- masturbating. I mean, I get turned on when we're making out, but its enough to enjoy that and then everything dials down when I think about getting anymore serious. So, that's when we stop and go to bed or whatever."

"Oh," is all I respond with. I'm not sure how to take in his explanation yet.

"But I _would_ like a repeat of that night," he suddenly lowers his voice. I look back at him.

"Yeah?"

He nods his head.

"Would you… let me do you this time?" I request.

He's hesitant for a second, then he answers.

"It is your turn,"he speaks in a smooth tone. He doesn't crack a grin or anything, but I accept his word that he honestly wants this.

So, we walk into his bedroom. I guess this is happening now, might as well.

He stops though and turns to me. There's an awkwardness in the air.

"I think if maybe I watch something or something myself? Just because if we start up well, I might not be able to control…dialing it down you know? That night, it was all already…"

"Sure," I say and leave the room, closing the door behind me. I'm not sure if I should still be this strong. Would most guys give up on Joey by now, I mean he doesn't think he can get it up if I'm there? I believe that he wants to and I understand why he might have trouble, but it has been a month and we're still taking it so slow. I could sit here and worry forever, but instead my mind wanders to what Joey is doing in there. Reading a dirty magazine, just thinking stuff up in his head? If I can't fully turn him on, what does? Well, after I was already hard, he got turned on …that's true. I'm thinking away when I don't realize it's been nearly a couple of minutes already. I don't know if he's gonna call me or I should go check on him? This is a weird situation to be in, trying to know when my boyfriend is aroused enough for me to give him a hand job. Actually, the thought of it all is arousing me a bit, but I try to stop it because I want this to be about Joey. I want to make him feel good, finally do something for him and walking in with a boner of my own will look pretty selfish.

I finally decide he's not coming out so I should go in. I gently knock on the door and call his name. He doesn't answer so I turn the doorknob and head in. He's closing a drawer in his nightstand.

"Ready," he breathes, still facing away from me. He's still fully dressed, in his clothes from today. He turns around and I can see the bulge through his jeans. The sight and recalling what it felt like is already heating my skin.

"So, can I?" I awkwardly point to the bed.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe…if you want?" He begins and instead explains the rest of his sentence by undoing his pants. His bulge pops out and I think I get the hint.

"You sure?" I ask.

"You want to?"

I don't have to answer. I walk up to him. When we're face to face, I look him in the eyes and see he's certain. I don't need anymore convincing. I drop to my knees and then pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles. I hear him let out a deep breath. I take him into my mouth and start sucking. This is my first time, but I think it comes naturally; maybe its my unfortunate family genes or maybe it's my uncontrollable attraction to him or maybe it was the long wait. I don't know, but I just keep sucking him hard and fast. A few minutes in, I feel his hand on my shoulder, the other one's hanging on his dresser for balance. His fingers dig into my shoulder, but this only urges me on more. Another minute and I hear him. His moans turn me on immensely and I'm getting hard myself. A pained sound comes from him when he finally releases. I sit back on my knees and look up at him. I never thought I would be so thrilled to do something like this, because if I wasn't hard myself I'd be satisfied enough right now. He breathes out a big breath and then sits to his knees so he is level with me.

"How was it?" I smirk.

"Good."

I see his eyes fall to my enthusiasm. They don't move.

"Do you want to know what it's like?"

I feel a chill run through my body. He pauses in front of me, but I'm still staying silent. He simply reaches over and starts to unbutton my pants and undo my zipper. He stares down at my excitement. I think I'm holding my breath, the anticipation is a little much. Especially when it seems like he figuring out if this is a weird position. So, to make it easier I get up and walk over to his bed. I slide myself onto it as he watches me to whole time. He gets up and makes his way over to me. Unlike the first time, I get more excited with every move he makes. Every time he gets closer to me, my stomach knots up in exhilaration. We're making eye contact every second up until his head is over my rock hard evidence. That's when he lowers his head and I feel his hot mouth around me. I close my eyes immediately from the feeling. He starts slow, but then gets into it. He keeps quickening the pace the more he gets used to it. I'm powerless under his control. Soon, he's evoking helpless moans from me until my powerful release finally comes. When I open my eyes again he's next to me, laying his head on the pillow, patiently watching me. We stare at each other for a few moments. I feel like every time we do something like this we're on a different level. That's why I wish they were more frequent, not only for the obvious pleasure reasons, but for this. This new connection that forms when we explore these new grounds. That's why I hate when I get the feeling he's uncomfortable with it all. I love the thickening air around us, the room is warm. I could stare at him all day, but he decides to speak.

"I like this look."

"What look is that?"

"I don't know, it's like renewed and serene."

"Well, maybe that's what I look like when something feels that good," I grin. He goes to grin back, but interrupts his own smile.

"Then, maybe we should do this more often."

"Hm, I guess I'll have to think about it," I pretend. I turn my head and look up to ceiling as if carefully considering his proposal. He waits a few seconds and I'm about to break. I hold it together until he playfully shoves me.

"Cut it out."

I look back to see his smile restored on his face.

"Hey, just because I've been the hesitant one doesn't mean I shouldn't even ask. I think I should give you a heads up, don't you?" he asks.

I just shrug.

"You would rather I just jump on you when you get home?"

I tilt my head, considering it because really I don't want to admit I wouldn't mind in the least.

"Okay fine," he laughs. "You like surprise and sex, you're an animal."

I laugh back at that. I would never call myself anything near an animal in bed.

"You know what?" Joey turns to me and asks.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I smile at him.

"What?" he laughs. "Any cold pizza left?"

"Yeah, I would hope the three pie Joey special lasts at least a couple of days."

He's out the door to the kitchen the next thing I know and I'm just shaking my head at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just go to college," Joey advises when I'm taking to long to decide whether to go to work or school in the board game, Life.

"Fine," I say and place my car in the college box.

We've decided to spend our time together doing more than just watching TV and making out. Especially since we can't go out in public or on a real date. It's fun though, except that Joey is a bit of a sore loser. We tried playing scrabble the other day, I should have known a word game is a terrible choice to play with Joey. Every time he would be stuck with a three letter word and a mere five points, he would get so upset when my next turn I'd make out with twenty or more points. I tried to make him feel better and then even tried losing on purpose, but he caught on pretty quick when I went from putting words like ornate and lavish to cat. He hates people letting him win more than losing himself.

We've gone quite a few rounds now and it ends up, nearly every time I roll I keep landing on the having children boxes. I already have two boys and a girl in my car. It sucks because I'm so broke with having to pay for school and all the extra expenses.

I roll again and what do you know…twins!

"Oh my God!"

Joey laughs at me as I pick up two little figurines and place them in my car.

"I'm gonna need a second car!" I complain.

He laughs again.

"Man, Chandler you've been getting busy."

I make a face at him and he continues to laugh.

"Okay, just roll. It's your turn," I order him and hand him the dice. He shakes the dice in his hand with a smirk plastered on his face. I roll my eyes at him.

"Hey, tell you what. Next time you get another kid, you'll get a celebratory kiss for it. It is actually a good thing," he offers. Any opportunity to kiss him is one to look forward to. I know I can kiss him any time I like… when we're alone that is, but it's more exciting that I only get a kiss under these conditions. I like the idea already. For all my next turns I'm counting how many squares I am away from the kids block and desperately trying to roll that number. Of course, my luck has run out and I'm not landing on any of them. I let out a huge sigh and Joey smiles at me again. I can tell he's enjoying watching me, knowing how much I want to kiss him. He has the control and he's loving it.

My next turn, I swear I'm landing on the next "its a girl!" because I never roll a ten and there's a break in the road. One way it'll be four away and the other will be seven. I'm always rolling around those, so I'm feeling good. I let the dice go and out comes a nine. I can't believe this, I practically stomp my car down nine spaces. I land on, getting married.

"Well, I'm finally married, I need it with all these kids!" I fish out a man figure to add to my car. I might as well stay true to my life now.

"You know what?" Joey says.

"What?"

"That's pretty exciting."

"It is, isn't it," I catch on. "A wedding is a super happy time. You celebrate at every wedding."

"This is true," Joey grins. He doesn't make any move though. I look down at the board.

"So, I guess…." I speak, hoping he'll kiss me already. I try to look sad while slowly starting to move my little car back and forth. "This means…" I continue. I hear a short chuckle and then he's leaning over and his lips are on mine. This game was better than I thought. Even though I've kissed him a hundred times, this kiss feels like a first again. All game I was waiting for it and now the kiss is a delicious prize. I move my lips all over his, tasting every little inch of them. I'm trying to make it last since I assumed it would be a small kiss every time. But I guess the wait was much longer than Joey wanted as well because he's really leaning over me now. He purposely pushes his weight over me so I lay down on the floor. He's slowing making his way on top of me and his kiss hasn't diminished in the slightest. He's over me when he finally breaks the kiss. I'm already craving more, but wait to hear his reasoning.

"So, I guess…I win this game?"

"Yeah, we're two for two now."

His eyebrows rise in interest.

"Oh, we'll need a tie breaker."

"Well, let's finish this first, I like this game better," I tease. He smiles at me with still a challenge in his eyes. He leans down and kisses my lips softly, but leaves them yet again.

"Okay, but no word games, something we're both good at."

I can't believe he's not letting this go. I'm about to tell him I don't care what game we play, he just needs to stop being so shellfish with his lips and share them with me already. I decide this will cover everything and I grab his shirt and pull him back to me. He seems convinced after this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this story is officially ending. Thanks for making it happen and keeping you interest in my story.

Sorry it's almost Christmas, but I wanted to write Thanksgiving in. Let me know what you think!

_Happy Holidays Everyone!_

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving is this week. This will be our first holiday together. Of course, we can't act like a couple because we'll be with our friends. In my mind, I hate Thanksgiving anyway, but I'm still disappointed we have to watch ourselves all day. We can't be ourselves, which we never can around our friends. The more I think about it, the more astonished I am with how long we held off telling them. We really shouldn't, but I'm not gonna bring it up. I'm still dreading that conversation. It's just funny that we were only a week in and positive we were going to tell them, now it's been over a month.<p>

Monday morning I wake up to an empty bed. I get out of bed and walk out, wondering where Joey is. That question is soon answered when I see Joey preparing breakfast. I'm shocked, he rarely ever cooks. I yawn as I make my way over.

"Morning," he greets me.

"Hey, what's all this?"

"Breakfast," he smirks.

I narrow my eyes at his snide reply.

"You hungry?" he asks, ignoring my look.

"Sure," I say and take a seat on one of the bar stools. He whips out a plate and packs on some eggs and bacon. He waits eagerly for me to take a bite, so I pick up my fork and eat a mouthful of eggs.

"Good?"

I nod my head yes and he looks satisfied enough with this simple response.

"So, really, what's all this for?" I say after I swallow.

Joey stops and puts his spatula down.

"Okay, I just wanted this week to be a little special."

"Because?"

"It's Thanksgiving and I know I know you hate it, but we won't really get to be alone Thursday and well, I'm thankful to have you," he explains.

Seriously, how is he this sweet, I'm the lucky one.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks… for making this holiday a whole lot better," I add.

He smiles.

"No problem. Now bacon time!" He changes the subject and fills his plate. You can never hold on to these sensitive moments too long with him. I don't mind though, it was enough for me.

* * *

><p>It seems Joey is making this week special by doing special things everyday. It started with him making breakfast, then a wine toast that night. The next day breakfast in bed this time…for both of us, although he made it and brought it in. Then later that day we both went to a movie, just the two of us. A place that many straight guy friends go together anyway, but also a dark room for us to sit close and a way for us to go someone in public just the two of us.<p>

Now it's Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving and I decide I want to start the new thing today. I wake up and Joey is still asleep, I guess no new breakfast thing today. I get up and quietly sneak out, trying to think of what I can contribute to the day. I'm not even sure if Joey has anything else planned. But I have loved these last few days and I want to give him back something as well.

When no good ideas come to mind, I decide I'll just offer him whatever. I decide to take off work today. When he sees me, he's surprised. I tell him I decided to take off and he seems fine with this. We spend the morning like any other, breakfast and some TV. After a few hours, I turn off the TV. He looks over at me.

"What's up?"

"What do you feel like doing?" I ask. He looks at me strange.

"Well, I thought we were watching TV?"

"No, I mean, I want to do something for you like you've been doing all week. But I couldn't think of anything so what do you want?"

Joey smiles at me

"Nothing."

"No come on, I just couldn't think of anything good that we haven't done before. You thought of some pretty good ones."

"Chandler, it's fine."

"No, I want to do something special too!"

"You stayed home from work. Now we have the whole day together," he points out.

"That doesn't count. We have to do something new today like all the others- oh, how about a massage?"

"You want to give me a massage?" he asks me.

"Do you want one?"

He thinks it over for a second.

"Okay," he shrugs.

"Okay! Uh, how about in the bedroom?"

"Sure," he says and we walk back into our room. He sits on the bed. I look at him.

"What?" he's waiting.

"How about no shirt?"

He doesn't respond and instead just pulls off his shirt. This turns me on a bit. I try not to be too obvious though and just walk around. I sit behind him on the bed. I rub my hands together to make sure their warm. I start massaging his shoulders. I don't approach this lightly, since I want to make sure he enjoys it. I think my pressure is good because he seems very relaxed. After ten minutes of rubbing his bare skin and sitting up against him, I'm definitely getting an appetite for something else. I slow down my hands and then let them fall off his shoulders. His head perks up.

"Thanks, that was relaxing," he says and starts to get up, thinking I 'm done. I pull him back down by his shoulders. I wish I could see his face because I can't even believe I did that. I'm about to foolishly apologize, when his scent consumes me. I can become mesmerized by a simple whiff sometimes. I put my lips to the back of his neck. He freezes as I slowly make my way to the side of neck. I can hear his breath starting to quicken and that only makes me hotter. I'm not sure if the next thing I want to do is just selfish or just a new thing we're bound to do eventually.

"We had a lot of firsts this week. I want to try a new first," that same confidence I once gained with him is taking over once again. I'm tired of waiting, I want him and I know he wants me. He needs that push and I'm here to shove him already. He gulps after a few seconds.

"I know you've been hesitant, but-"

"I want to," he interrupts me.

"Really?"

He waits a few moments and then turns his body around. I back up on the bed so he can fit. He sits on his knees and faces me. Then he kisses me passionately until I'm drowning with need. I want to make sure we're both caught up to speed so I reach down and grab him. Soon enough he's hard as me and I know we're ready. We stop to get rid of our clothes. I watch him strip as I do the same. I can tell he's nervous and I have to admit, as ready as I am, I am a bit nervous too. We're both naked and make our way back to the bed. I'm not sure if I should say something or suggest anything. I don't know what to do, what to say to him to make him more comfortable. I guess he's fighting through the unclear expression he has on because he suddenly turns me around.

"Ready," he whispers hoarsely.

"Yeah," I answer. I feel him enter me slowly. The feeling is surreal and already I realize it was all worth the wait. When he starts to move I feel his hands clamp down. His fingers dig into my skin. I start to yank myself as he keeps moving. I hear him grunt and then he begins to thrust into me. Its as if pleasure is shooting into me and I pull on myself harder as his thrust get even more powerful. I think we're both just desperately releasing all the pent up sexual frustration we've been holding. I cum before he's finished. He pounds into me one last time, taking any breath away from me. I feel his cum inside of me as we gasp for the air we've lost. He withdraws and we fall down onto the bed at the same time. I watch him breathe heavily. Each harsh breath he inhales warms me inside at what we just did. He finally looks over at me.

"Chandler-" he breathes out.

"Yea-" I huff back.

He stares into my eyes until we finally catch our breath.

Now it's dead silent and I wait for what he wants to say.

"I love you."

If I wasn't already laying down, I think I would have fallen over. I never knew three simple words could make me happier than any gift, than any kiss, than even sex this great. I feel the breath leaving my body again. I don't know how he always manages to make me speechless. Unfortunately, my reaction is taking up a lot of time so that I can see he starts to worry.

"No, I love you too!" I assure him as fast I can. "I really do."

He lets our a sigh of relief with a huge smile. I lean in and kiss him harder than I ever had before.

"You know, I think we need to tell the others," Joey says when we finally break away.

"I think you're right," I admit.

I don't know how long we stay in bed, but all day wouldn't be much of an exaggeration.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving, Joey and I head over to Monica's early to help out. She eagerly assigns us jobs right away to help prepare the huge meal. I'm at the kitchen counter with Phoebe and we're both peeling potatoes. After a while, I notice no one else is in the kitchen, they're all busy or watching TV, or throwing out some trash. I look over at Phoebe. Honestly, as much as I love her she probably wouldn't be the first person I would tell. It would have to be Ross, even though at the same time he's the person I'm most scared to tell. But Phoebe has always been quirky and unique. I feel like she is the one person that will be absolutely fine with it and accept me completely. She's always joked about me being gay anyhow. I turn to her.<p>

"Hey Pheebs?"

"Hmm?" She doesn't look up from her peeling.

"Would you think of me any different if I told you I was gay?"

She smiles, still not making eye contact with me.

"Well, that would just finally confirm what I've been saying."

I can tell from her voice, she's kidding. I'm always shocked when, like Joey, these people honestly don't believe I'm gay even after years of jokes.

"I mean, really gay…actually…coming out of the closet?" I awkwardly add on. She stops peeling now and drops her peeler. She turns to me. She stares me in the eyes to see if I'm lying. I don't blink because I don't know how else to convince her with my eyes. Her eyes widen next.

"Wait, are you?" She's serious now. I nod yes. She grows an enormous smile.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"Oh my god!" She yells under her breath, which I'm thankful for. "Oh, all those years…finally. So, now we can go guy hunting, oh and double date! Do you need a guy?"

"No, I have someone in mind," I tell her.

"What, who?"

I don't answer her and instead walk into the living room. Luckily, it's a commercial break and everyone is back from wherever they were. I call everyone to the living room. I see Joey sitting on one of the chairs and realize maybe I should have checked with him first.

"Everyone, I have something to say," I announce and they all crowd around, Phoebe included. "There's something that has been going on for a while that I've been nervous to tell you all."

Joey looks a little on edge, but hey we agreed to tell them. We have to!

"I'm… gay."

Silence. I hate this.

I wait, still nothing.

They look kind of shocked, but no one is saying anything or moving. Then I see movement, it's Joey. He gets up. Everyone watches him.

"I'm also actually."

Now I hear a gasp, there we go I knew Joey coming out would shake them up, not me though.

"Wait, what?" Rachel expresses.

"Yeah, actually we've been kind of together," I confirm.

"Are you guys serious? Is this some kind of joke?" Ross laughs.

"No, it's true. Chandler just told me, well about him not you…Joey?" Phoebe walks over to us. She eyes Joey with a sad face almost as if she's losing him.

"Yeah, I really am." He tells her.

"Fully, full on gay?"

"Well, maybe bi," he says.

"Oh, okay," she seems content and walks away as if nothing has happened. She's so strange sometimes, but I knew she would be completely okay with this all.

"Wow, I did not see this coming. You two, really?" Monica chimes in. We both nod. Ross sits down, with his hand on his chest.

"Wow," he breathes again.

"I hope you're all okay with this. I hope Thanksgiving won't be weird," I try.

"Chandler, of course we're fine with it," Rachel suddenly speaks genuinely to me.

"Yeah, you know if I had to pick a gay couple out of the bunch it would have been you two," Monica almost laughs. I smile and look at Ross.

"Ross?"

He wipes off his estranged expression and stands up again. He stares at us, take a huge breath and then says,

"You guys… are my best friends."

We wait, wondering if that's a he's okay with it or not.

"And you always will be, whether you like guys or girls."

I feel a weight lifted off. I'm thrilled and I can tell Joey is too.

"Thanks guys," Joey speaks for us.

"We'll always love you guys," Monica says and comes in for a hug. Soon, everyone joins in for an accepting, toasted embrace.

I love my friends.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>


End file.
